The Three Phoenixes
The Three Phoenixes are war mode bosses summoned with the Phoenix's Gem. Every boss has unique powers. When summoned, the message "The true powers of the elements has been released..." will be shown. 5 seconds after the message, another three messages will be shown. "Khinsin has awoken!" "Chaos has awoken!" "Vaporon has awoken!" Stats * Every phoenix has 50000 * Every phoenix has an damage of 70. * Every phoenix has an defense of 20. Fight '''Phase 1: '''All three phoenixes will spawn. All are moving fast. Valadrian will attack you with Jungle Thorns. Then he will be stationary for 3 seconds. He will do an Jungle Burst Explosion which will shoot Thorns in every direction. They will fly 3 seconds before they are destroyed. Chaos shoots an barrage of Fire Balls, as well Fire Waves. He can also spawn little flame phoenixes which are not dangerous, but very annoying. Khinsin will attack you with Water Bolt Shots, which can also bounce. He will as well summon an Oceannado which will shoot little blue phoenixes, similar to the Cthulhunado from Duke Fishron. When all three are bought down to 25000 , they will be faster. When one of the phoenixes is defeated, it will get barely invisible and will still attack you. Drops * Ocean's Wave * Thorn Barrage * Inferno Staff * 10-30 True Jungle Spores * 10-30 Infernal Fragments * 10-30 True Ocean Scales * Treasure Bag (The Three Phoenixes) (Only in Expert) * Dragon's Breath (Expert item. All three phoenixes will protect you. They will also heal you by 30 every 30 seconds.) Lore It is said of a legend that there is a divine protector of the Jungle. This is supposed to be a Phoenix. Even though many people do not believe it. There should be an invocation ritual. One should only bring a sacrifice to summon the Phoenix. One day the cultists went so far as to destroy the whole jungle. Disgusted by this act, Vaporon became angry. He swore to kill every cultist, so that the jungle would remain safe forever. His daughter, who is a ghost-phoenix, who lives in a flower and has since been named "Plantera", is the only thing that has remained. His wife died, his brothers and his whole family were destroyed. Except for Plantera. But then a crushing inhabitant of the Terralands came into the jungle. He challenged Plantera and killed her. The Phoenix was sad and angry at the same time. He was so blinded by his rage and hatred that he swore to kill any human who would come to the jungle. Then, he got killed by the same inhabitant. The same faith suffered his brothers, Chaos and Khinsin. Later , after the death of himself, one of the ancients found the corpses of the three phoenixes. Together with her brothers, he revived the three phoenixes. Since they still have memories of their life, they now seek you. You know what they want. Be careful Terrarian. Category:War Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:War Mode Category:Hostile Monsters